Stranger Things Have Happened
by Comickazi13
Summary: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger meet a transfer student in her 4th year. But both Ron and Draco Malfoy are infatuated with her. Yet, there's something rather strange about this girl's past, particularly her father...  Contains OC.
1. Prologue

Nikki sat in front of her mirror, running a brush through her long, black hair. Her pale face stared back at her and her eyes moved to the trunk sitting on her bed. Tomorrow was the day. Her father had put it off long enough. She was finally going to Hogwarts. She'd never been to the wizarding school in her homeland. Her father had sent her abroad to study at Beauxbaton for her first few years, and then brought her back to England when he realized that Nikki didn't exactly fit in with the crowd of French ladies.

There was a quiet knock at the door. Nikki bade the person enter. When the door swung open, it was the family house-elf.

"Beggin' your pardon, miss," he said in a trembling voice, "but are you prepared to leave in the morning? We have to go quite early so we don't miss the train."

"Yes, I'll be ready," she replied quietly. The elf bowed and closed the door. "I'll be quite ready."


	2. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

The train station was filled to the brim with people. Nikki could tell the difference between Muggles and magic folk like herself, and it seemed that the majority of the people gathering were witches and wizards to see their children off. It was a shame that Nikki's father couldn't be there to see her off, but she understood. It would be very difficult for him to be seen in public and he was probably busy.

She remembered the instructions given to her and searched for the pillar between platforms nine and ten. Six and seven…seven and eight…eight and nine…There! Nine and ten. And indeed, there seemed to be many students and their families crowded around it. Occasionally, one would break into a sprint and disappear through the pillar. Nikki waited patiently in line until it was her turn and slipped through the magic passageway with little more than a cool stare back over her shoulder.

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was slightly less crowded than the Muggle train station, but it was possibly busier. Students were frantically hauling their trunks up into the cars of the scarlet train to settle in for the long ride to Hogwarts. Nikki abandoned the luggage cart she was using and clasped her hand around the leather handle of her trunk. Without saying a word, she climbed up into the train.

She was a quiet person, like her father, and really only wanted some peace. So when she found an empty compartment, she smirked and slid the door open. She retrieved a book before shoving her trunk up on the rack above her seat. She had just begun to read when the door slid open.

"Excuse me, do you mind if we…erm…?"

Nikki looked up. Two boys were standing in the doorway. One had black, messy hair that came down to the nape of his neck and green eyes that were magnified slightly by the round glasses on his face. The other had just-above-shoulder-length, fiery red hair and freckles all over his nose.

"You're new, aren't you? I've never seen you around before," the red-head remarked.

"Just transferred from Beauxbaton," she shrugged. She closed her book. While she was a quiet person, she wasn't one to turn people away when they initiated a conversation. "Would you like to sit down?"

"I didn't know you could transfer," the black-haired boy said as he sat down across from her. "I'm Harry."

"Nikki," Nikki mumbled, sticking her hand out for him to shake. "Nice to meet you." She turned to the red-haired boy. "And you are?"

"Ron," the boy gulped.

"Nice to meet you too, Ron," she nodded before opening her book again. Introductions over. Now back to reading.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked, craning his neck to see the text of the book.

"Muggle book," Nikki replied simply. "I rather like the poetry in it." She left out the part about how her father hated that she liked reading Muggle stories.

"Really?" Ron questioned. "Can you read us some?"

Nikki glanced up before sighing and flipping to a page with one of her favorite poems on it. In a smooth, gliding voice, she began to recite the morbid lines.

"_Out into God's sweet air we went, but not in our wonted way, for this man's face was white with fear, and that man's face was grey, and I never saw sad men who looked so wistfully that day._

"_I never saw sad men who looked with such a wistful eye upon that little tent of blue we prisoners call the sky, and at each careless cloud that passed in happy freedom by…_

"_Like ape or clown in monstrous garb with crooked arrows starred, silently we went round and round the slippery asphalt yard; silently we went round and round, and no man spoke a word._

"_Silently we went round and round, and through each hollow mind the memory of dreadful things rushed like a dreadful wind, and Horror stalked before each man and terror crept behind._

"_The wardens strutted up and down, and kept their herd of brutes, their uniforms were spick and span, and they wore their Sunday suits, but we knew the work they had been at by the quicklime on their boots._" Nikki looked up and quietly added, "Oscar Wilde."

Harry and Ron stared at her for a second before Ron gulped.

"Sounds like a bloody morbid fellow."

"Yes, he had rather a dark outlook on things," Nikki smirked. "Still, it's quite beautiful, isn't it?"

"Not exactly what I'd call beautiful," Harry said nervously as he bit his lower lip. "But it was…interesting, for sure."

Suddenly the door to the compartment slid open and a girl with wavy, long brown hair entered. Her nose was pointed and she looked like she was quite knowledgeable.

"Hello, Harry," she smiled. "Hello, Ron. Did you have a nice summer?"

"Yeah," Ron shrugged.

"Not any better than usual," Harry grimaced.

The girl looked over at Nikki and her eyebrows rose.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"My name is Nikki," Nikki introduced herself, reaching out a hand for the girl to shake.

"Hermione Granger," the girl nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine," Nikki smiled wryly. There was an awkward silence for a moment. Nikki lifted her book into her lap. "Don't let me stop you from visiting. Just pretend I'm not here. I promise I won't listen in on your conversation." She patted the cover of the book lovingly. "I have my poetry to keep me company." With that, she winked at Ron, whom she though quite cute, and began to read again.

For a few minutes, that's exactly what happened. Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked and Nikki minded her own business, reading poem after poem until she was on the last section. It wasn't a worry though. She had a book of wizard-written poems her father had bought her the last time they had seen each other. She hadn't gotten around to reading it until now. Maybe it was just her rebellious spirit putting it off.

But just as she was turning to the poem "From the Grave" by Robert Blair, the compartment door slid open yet again. This time, the person entering got a less than warm welcome. Harry's eyes narrowed at the sight of the blonde in the doorway and Ron's lips tightened into a thin line. Hermione simply ducked down behind the history book she had been scanning.

"What do _you_ want, Malfoy?" Ron spat.

"Oh, Weasley," the blonde chuckled. "Weren't you looking forward to my little visit on the train? It wouldn't be right to ignore giving you your yearly welcome." The last word was said with so much venom it could've overpowered a basilisk. But the blonde's eyes soon fell on Nikki and a soft smirk ran across his face. "Well, hello there," he said flirtatiously. "I don't believe I've ever seen you before."

"Are you sure about that?" Nikki replied icily.

"I would remember such a beautiful face," the boy nodded. "My name is Draco Malfoy."

"Nikki," Nikki replied simply. "I'm transferring from Beauxbaton."

"You don't sound French," Draco said, a shade of confusion in his voice.

"I'm not French, so that's probably why," Nikki smirked coolly.

"Well," Draco snorted, "I hope you end up in Slytherin house. We could use some more _attractive_ ladies like yourself." With that, he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it before tossing a backward glance at Harry, Ron, and Hermione and exiting the compartment.

"What a pratt," Nikki laughed. She stood up to get her other book from her trunk. "Please tell me you three aren't in Slytherin. I'd much rather be in your company than in the company of that twit."

"No, we're in Gryffindor," Ron said, puffing out his chest as if he had won some great prize. "And bloody proud of it too."

"You'll want to stay away from Draco Malfoy," Harry warned. "He's been nasty to the three of us from the first day of our first year. He called Hermione…" He trailed off like he was about to say something he wasn't supposed to. Hermione's head shot up.

"He called me a mudblood," she whispered. "You don't have to hide it, Harry. She'd probably have found out sooner or later. Better from us than from the likes of Draco Malfoy."

Nikki paused. Her father was not a fan of Muggle-born wizards. The loyal part of Nikki's soul made her hate them too, but the rebellious side of her made her love them all the more. So, she smiled.

"Really? What is it like? I've never been close to a Muggle before, let alone a Muggle-born witch. Did you know you were a witch before you started going to Hogwarts?"

Hermione looked up at Nikki curiously.

"You don't mind?"

"Not a jot," Nikki grinned. "In fact, I'm quite interested. I was going to read this book on the rest of the ride, but I think I would much rather talk to you. Actually, all three of you seem very fun to be around. I hope you don't mind, but may I join your conversation?"

"Sure," Harry smiled.

"We'd love to talk with you," Hermione said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Nikki looked at Ron strangely.

"Sorry," he blushed. "Ignore that."


	3. Sorted

Hogwarts castle was a sight to behold. It didn't look as light and airy as Beauxbaton, which Nikki liked. She was more of a "dark hallways" and "hidden passageways" kind of person. Since she was going to be sorted into a house along with the first years, she had to say goodbye to her friends and get into a boat to cross a lake with a small giant named Hagrid.

"Oi'm shore you'll loike Hogwarts just foine," he grinned in his thick accent as he docked the boat. "Oi 'ope to see you again soon." He clapped Nikki on the back, sending her forward into the school.

In the hallway, she met another member of the faculty: Professor McGonagall. She was corralling all the first years into a large mass right outside a pair of giant wooden doors.

"You will all wait until your name is called and then sit down to be sorted. You will then join the other members of your house at your table," she was saying. She saw Nikki and her face looked confused for a moment. "Excuse me, miss, but there aren't to be any fourth years here at this time. Would you please…"

"Professor, I think you may be a might confused," Nikki said seriously. "I'm the student transferring from Beauxbaton. I need to be sorted as well, correct?"

"Oh!" the old woman nodded. "Of course! I forgot we had a transfer. Well, just follow me in and we shall begin."

The doors swung open and Nikki caught her first sight of The Great Hall. It was fantastic. Candles floated in mid-air and the night sky appeared instead of the ceiling. The cafeteria at Beauxbaton was not nearly as whimsical or mind-boggling.

Immediately, Nikki caught sight of her three friends sitting at a table with a red and gold banner hung over it. She waved. Harry, Ron, and Hermione waved back. The large group of first years settled around the front where a stool and a ratty hat were set up. If there was anything Nikki knew about Hogwarts, it was how people got sorted. So, her eyes glazed over as Professor McGonagall explained the whole process.

Once all the first years were sorted into their houses, the professor made a small speech.

"Boys and girls, we have a transfer student in her fourth year," she said sternly. "I want everyone to make her feel welcome. Her name is Nikki…Oh pardon me, I can't seem to read this writing…the last name's a bit fuzzy…Oh! Rider…Rider, Nikkaya."

"I prefer 'Nikki'," Nikki mumbled politely. Professor McGonagall made a note, nodding carefully and scratching away with her long, brown quill pen.

Nikki slowly ascended the steps and sat on the stool. The hat was pressed over her head.

"Oh this is an _easy_ one," the hat sniggered in her ear. "Sly-!"

"Don't you dare," Nikki hissed.

"But…Why not?"

"I'd rather die."

"But, you're…"

"I know who I am. You don't have to tell me. And I know where I belong. And I most certainly don't belong in Slytherin."

"Very well, then," the hat sighed. "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a loud cheer from the table labeled with the red and gold banner. Nikki smiled proudly as she took off the hat and went to join her housemates. She slid in between Ron and another girl and "accidentally" brushed her shoulder against his.

"W-Welcome to Gryffindor, Nikki," he stammered, blushing.

"Thank you."

After the headmaster's speech, food appeared on the golden platters in front of the students and everyone tucked in. Ron seemed to be a bottomless abyss and Nikki laughed behind her napkin as he reached for a fourth helping of chicken.

"You're hungry," she smirked.

Ron looked down at his plate, blushed again, and swallowed what he had in his mouth.

"The food here is just…great," he admitted. "It's hard not to eat hearty at dinner." Just as he said that, the meal disappeared and was replaced by plates upon plates of dessert food. "See?" he grinned. "Bloody hard not to stuff yourself."

Nikki chuckled in agreement and helped herself to a strawberry tart.

When dinner was through, the prefects called for everyone to gather around them at the doors. Nikki carefully sidled up next to the Gryffindor prefect, but felt a tap on her arm. When she turned around, she saw Draco Malfoy. He had changed into his green-lined Slytherin robes and his blonde hair was falling into his face slightly, framing his greenish-gray eyes.

"I just wanted to let you know," Draco smiled lecherously, "that even though you're a Gryffindor, you'd still be the perfect candidate for my new girlfriend." He shined his fingernails on his Slytherin badge. "Y'know, I'm the Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team." He slid his hand up Nikki's shoulder and brushed the tip of his pointer finger across the sharp line of her jaw. "I'll see you at the games."

"Get your hands off her, Malfoy," Ron growled as he came from, seemingly, out of nowhere. "Can't you see she's not interested?"

Draco didn't say anything but, tapped Nikki's chin with his knuckle and walked away, purposefully shoving Ron with his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked after Malfoy had blended back into the crowd of green-and-silver Slytherins.

"I'm fine," Nikki smiled. She brushed a strand of Ron's hair out of his face, sweeping it behind his ear. "Thanks."

Ron held his hand up to his face, the tips of his ears wildly turning pink. His mouth was agape.

"Gryffindors, follow me, please!" the prefect shouted.

"We should go," Ron breathed.


	4. Incidents at the Library

It had been a few months. The first Quidditch game was nearing and everyone was gearing up for it. Pep rallies seemed to be the order of the day. Nikki found herself spending more and more time in the library studying for random quizzes that might or might not have happened. One day, she happened to be in the library with Harry.

"Do you realize that I've never learned your last name?" she smirked. "Depressing, isn't it? I mean, you know my last name."

"Rider," Harry grinned. He was flexing his fingers to strengthen them. Since he was the Gryffindor team Seeker, the captain Oliver Wood had instructed him to do some finger calisthenics so he could hang on to the Golden Snitch easier.

"Yes," Nikki chuckled. "Rider. But I don't know _your_ last name."

"That's easy," Harry laughed. "Potter."

Nikki's heart stopped.

"H-Harry Potter? As in _the_ Harry Potter?" she stammered.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Nikki exclaimed. The librarian's head shot around a corner and shushed the outburst. Nikki grabbed her book and made the excuse of needing to exchange it for another one. Harry offered to help her if the book was on a high shelf, but she refused it. "I can handle this."

When she turned around the corner, she covered her face with her hands. The famous Harry Potter. How could she have been so blind? It was obvious! Well, it was too late to go back now. Nikki sighed and reached to put the book away. She stood on her tip-toes, but she couldn't quite reach.

"Need some help?" said a lower voice behind her. She whirled around to see her favorite red-headed Gryffindor.

"That would be nice, Ron."

Ron took the book from her hands and reached up to put it carefully in its place. But, he had put himself in an awkward position. He had trapped Nikki between his arms, one which was holding him steady on a desk and the other which was putting the book away. When he lowered his face, he found himself nose to nose with the girl. He stared into her crystal blue eyes as she stared back into his dark hazel ones. The tips of his ears turned pink.

"Sorry," he blushed, whipping his arms down and looking away hurriedly.

"It's okay," Nikki smirked. She turned and walked back towards the desk she was sharing with Harry. Right before turning the corner, she tossed her head and said over her shoulder, "By the way, Ron, you have very nice eyes." She zipped around the bookshelf before she could see Ron's goofy grin spread across his face or watch him totally lose his balance and fall, face first, on the floor.

But she didn't see this. Instead, she found herself eye to eye with Draco Malfoy. He was leaning against a bookshelf nonchalantly.

"Shouldn't you be practicing for your game?" Nikki snorted.

"I should," Draco rolled his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to. I have more _important _matters to attend to."

"And what matters would those be?"

Draco lunged out and grabbed Nikki by her shoulders. Her eyes grew wide and her lips pressed into a straight line. Her spine stiffened and her heart started racing. It was obvious she was uncomfortable being approached in such a way.

"The little matter of making you my girlfriend," Draco purred, leaning in closer to Nikki's face. "Doesn't Nikkaya Malfoy have a pretty ring to it?"

"_Never_ call me that name _ever_ again, or I will cast a hex on you that will make the fleas of a thousand dirty centaurs infest your crotch and make your arms too short to scratch," Nikki growled.

Draco's eyes popped open and he released her shoulders.

"Touchy," he half-snarled. He did not appreciate his advances being put down so low. "Fine. So what would you prefer me to call you? Love? Darling? Dear? Whatever you want to be called…"

"I want to be called 'Nikki,'" the girl responded harshly. "Now get out of my way."

Draco did so, leaning on the bookshelf and staring after her as she walked away. Oh she didn't know it yet, but she was going to be his girlfriend if it was the last thing Draco Malfoy did.


	5. Quidditch Disaster

Finally, the day of the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch game had arrived. Everyone was preparing to root for their teams. Nikki was in the common room, lounging on a sofa, doing some Potions homework. She had good grades for the most part, but her Potions grade was suffering a bit since she was sharing a classroom with Ron, Harry, _and_ Draco. It got a little distracting.

She was just about halfway through when Ron poked his head in from the boys' dormitories. His face brightened at the sight of the black-haired girl on the sofa and he snuck up behind her. When he was close enough, he reached out and covered her eyes.

"Erm…excuse me?" Nikki smirked. "What's going on here?"

"Guess who," Ron said, deepening his voice as low it could possibly go, hoping to disguise it.

"Ronald Weasley," Nikki laughed. "I'd know that voice anywhere." Ron pouted and removed his hands from her face. "Don't look so downtrodden. Are you going to the game today?"

"Yeah," Ron grumbled. "Hermione wanted to go, but she got stuck with all that homework from Flitwick."

"Oh really?" Nikki asked. "I finished that ages ago."

"That's because you're fantastic at charms," Ron smiled. "Hermione's good, but she's so focused on making everything perfectly precise. She'll never get done. But now I have no one to go with." He pointed his face down at his feet, but looked at Nikki through raised puppy eyes. "Would you go watch the game with me?"

"I'd love to go with you, Ron," Nikki sighed, putting her quill down. "But I have to finish the Potions homework. I'm really falling behind in that class."

"Aw, Nikki, can't you do that some other time?" Ron sniffed. "This is the first game of the year! It's really important! And Harry'll want you to come root for him. Oh please, Nikki. Please?" He grabbed her hands and held them to his heart.

Nikki looked at him for a minute. He was so darling with that frame of bright red hair around his freckled face. Finally, she sighed again.

"Okay. I'll go."

Ron hooted with happiness and pumped his fist in the air.

"Alright! We have to get going. The game's gonna start soon!" Ron grabbed Nikki by her wrists and spun her around. "I'm so glad you're going to go with me, Nikki. This is going to be fantastic!"

Nikki rolled her eyes and put her homework away. She stood up and smoothed her robes, lightly tapping any lint off her Gryffindor badge. The two set out towards the Quidditch field. They were settling in the stands when they happened to see Harry preparing.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron shouted. Harry looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Ron," he grinned. "Hey, Nikki. I thought you weren't going to come."

"Ron persuaded me," Nikki smirked. "Good luck, Harry. Go out there and win for Gryffindor."

"Y'know, for a girl who isn't into Quidditch pep rallies, you sure have a lot of house pride," Harry chuckled before waving goodbye.

Ron led Nikki to the Gryffindor stands and gave her a seat. He plopped down next to her, maybe a bit too forcefully because he fell backwards. Nikki whirled around and caught his arm, pulling him back up.

"Thanks," he gasped. He realized that his arm was around her shoulder and quickly yanked it away. "Sorry."

Nikki smirked and looked out over the field. She wasn't a very sporty girl. Still, spending time with Ron was very fun and she was looking forward to watching Harry play. She had heard that he was a very great Seeker. Even though she wasn't exactly sure what a Seeker did, she knew it had something to do with catching the Golden Snitch…whatever that was.

"So have you ever been to a Quidditch match before?" Ron asked as he kicked his legs up on the bench in front of him.

"No," Nikki chuckled. "I hardly go to sporting events."

"Well, do you know what's going on?"

"Not at all."

"Would you like me to explain the game as it goes?" Ron smiled shyly.

"Sure," Nikki smirked. She reached over and touched Ron's hand. "That is, if you want to teach a little bookworm about sports. Could take hours…days…Who knows? Maybe even months. And I suppose we'd be seeing a lot of each other. Would you mind?"

Ron's face contorted with pleasure at the thought and the corners of his mouth twitched crazily. His pupils dilated and color rushed to every part of his face.

"I…I…I…I…Of course I wouldn't mine," he squeaked, his voice cracking.

"_The Snitch is released and the game begins!_"

"Oh here they go!" Ron shouted, diverting his attention to the pitch. But he didn't pull his hand away. In fact, he arched his fingers into Nikki's palm, pressing his fingertips against her marble skin. "That big red ball is the Quaffle. The Chasers' job is to put the Quaffle through the hoops over there and over there." He indicated the sides of field. A black ball went rocketing by, pursued by Ron's brothers Fred and George Weasley. "Those are Bludgers. My brothers are what they call Beaters. Their job is to keep the Bludgers away from their own teammates and try to knock those Slytherins off their broomsticks."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Nikki questioned, raising her eyebrows sharply.

"That's Qudditch," Ron shrugged simply before continuing. "The two players guarding the hoops are the Keepers. They try to block the Chasers from scoring. And finally," Harry had just whizzed past, "there's the Seeker. It's up to the Seeker to win the game. The Seeker hast to catch the Golden Snitch. Whichever team's Seeker catches it first wins."

"Hello there, Nikki," said a familiar voice as a familiar face rose up on a broom. "Told you I'd see you at the games. Get ready to cheer for Slytherin, because I'm taking this game home."

"Oh really?" Nikki snarled. "Then why is Harry on the trail of the Snitch and not you?"

Draco whirled around with an expression of dread on his face before zooming off.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron screeched, suddenly bursting out into a fit of hysterical laughter. "I've never seen Malfoy look so panicked." He looked at Nikki for a while and a wide smile split his face. "You've got to be the most amazing girl I've ever met, Nikki."

The crowd gasped and Nikki looked to see Harry's broom spin out. She stood up, biting her lip. Her hand twitched toward her wand, but Ron grabbed her hand first and pulled her back down.

"It's okay," he assured her. "A Bludger just caught the end of his broom. Don't worry. He'll pull it around." And sure enough, Harry soon was back on the trail of the Snitch. "See?"

"This game is really dangerous," Nikki breathed, holding her hand to her heart.

"It's been worse," Ron sighed. "Last year, during a game, a bunch of dementors swooped down on Harry. That was bloody frightening. That's why I'm not exactly too nervous about a Bludger taking him out. He's been through far worse."

"I know," Nikki said absently.

Ron looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean 'you know'? You were at Beauxbaton, right?"

"Right," Nikki nodded hurriedly. "Yes. Must've read something about it in the _Daily Prophet_." Ron looked at her again for a second before shaking it off and continuing to explain what was happening in the game. That was close…Too close…Nikki knew she had to be extremely careful.

All of a sudden, Draco sped by on his broom, followed closely by Harry. Ron stood up and leaned over the side of the stands to see better. Nikki quickly reached up and grabbed the back of his robe, pulling him down to sit again.

"Don't you dare! You'll fall of the edge, Ronald Weasley!"

"Aw, Nikki, I'll be fine," he smiled. "Don't you worry about me." He stood up and looked over the edge again. "OH MY GOSH! Harry's got the Snitch!"

The Gryffindors cheered and leapt to their feet.

"_GRYFFINDOR WINS!_"

"C'mon," Ron grinned, hauling Nikki off to one side. "Let's go congratulate him." He pulled her down the stairs to the pitch and waited for the players to come out. Harry was amidst his team, laughing and celebrating the first win of the season.

"Hey, Harry," Nikki smiled. "Great game. I didn't understand it really until Ron explained it to me, but…My! How exhilarating it was."

"Thanks, Nikki," Harry laughed. He gave her a hug. "Do you want to come to the victory party with the rest of the team? You should meet everyone. I'm sure you'd get along well."

"I'd love to," Nikki nodded.

Suddenly, she was spun around and found herself in Draco Malfoy's forceful grip. His eyes were filled with angry fire and it translated fiercely to his normally cold face. His nails dug into the fabric of Nikki's robes. He was breathing heavily and his hot breath pooled on Nikki's face.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"Not before this!" Draco shouted right back. He lowered his tone to a vicious snarl. "A nice little consolation prize…" With that, he tightened his grip on Nikki's shoulders and rammed his lips into hers. She shrieked as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Nikki tried to pull away, but Draco simply forced her body closer to his. The kiss lasted for about three seconds before something happened.

"MALFOY!" Harry yelled, dropping his broom to the ground. "LET HER GO!" He ran behind Draco and tried to pry him away. "MALFOY, IF YOU DON'T LET HER GO, YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

Then, suddenly, Draco yelped and leapt away from Nikki, clutching his eye. Ron tried to keep an intimidating face on while he concealed the pain he felt in his fist from the force of the punch. Nikki sank to the ground in shock and Harry ran over to her, making sure that she was okay.

"Get out," Ron growled at Draco. "And if you ever kiss her again, I'll bloody _kill_ you."

Draco scurried away as fast as he could.

"Are you okay, Nikki?" Harry asked the girl. "Did he hurt you?"

Nikki didn't say anything, but shivered and let Harry's arms wrap around her in a supportive, brotherly hug.

"We need to get you to the common room. I don't feel comfortable with you being outside right now," Harry told her. "And I'm not letting you out of my sight until you're behind a door Malfoy can't get through." He hugged her and helped her stand up.

Ron just stood there, staring at the place where Draco had disappeared. Finally, he turned and walked back towards the castle. His hand was aching like he had just been in a round with the Whomping Willow.


	6. Not So Bad

Harry sat Nikki down on the couch and sat on the floor next to it, not taking his eyes off her. He reached out and touched her arm to make sure she was okay. Nikki blinked and smiled weakly at him, telling him that she was just in a daze.

Suddenly, the two Beaters on the Gryffindor team swooped down upon them and grinned at Nikki.

"Hello, love," said one. "I'm Fred."

"And I'm George," said the other. "We heard about your little incident after the game."

"Bloody hell," Fred shook his head. "That must've been more awful than facing a basilisk, eh Harry?"

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked.

"Spreads like wildfire, things like this," George chuckled. "Besides, it's not every day that your kid brother gives a Slytherin what-for."

"Yeah, I heard that he gave him a black eye," Fred nodded.

"And I heard that he mauled him so badly he had to go straight to Madam Pomfrey," George added mischievously.

"He only hit him once," Harry shrugged. "Still, it was fantastic watching Malfoy fly like that."

The door swung open and Hermione rushed in. Her hair was messier than usual and she had several books under her arm.

"I just heard that Ron maimed Draco Malfoy!" she exclaimed. "Is that true? Where is he?"

"Calm down, Hermione," Harry said softly. "Ron just hit Malfoy in the eye. I don't know where he is though. He stayed down at the Quidditch pitch while I got Nikki back here."

"What happened?"

"Malfoy attacked her," Harry mumbled.

"WHAT?"

"He grabbed her and kissed her. It was completely disgusting."

"Oh my goodness," Hermione shouted. "Nikki, are you okay?" Nikki nodded and Hermione's mood changed to rage. "We must tell someone. We can't just let this go without punishment!"

"Oh, I think Ronnie punished the bloke rather well," Fred guffawed.

"I didn't know our little brother was so…_heroic_!" George said dramatically.

"Or brave!" Fred added. "Perhaps he _is_ a real Gryffindor after all."

The door swung open and Ron walked into the room. Immediately, he was greeted by the full Gryffindor team (led by his brothers) who all congratulated him on his bravery. But Ron didn't really notice them. Instead, he went over to the couch and took Nikki's hand.

"Can I talk to you for a minute…in private?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," Nikki nodded.

They walked to a more private corner of the common room and ducked behind a curtain. Pressed against the window, Nikki could see the lake and the Forbidden Forest. It was a lovely view.

"Nikki, I'm sorry that happened to you," Ron said softly. "But, I have something I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Well…Ever since I first met you on the train," Ron whispered as he reached up and tucked a stray strand of Nikki's hair behind her ear, "I've thought that you are the most intelligent and beautiful girl I've ever met. I know we've only known each other for a few months, but…Nikki, would you be my girlfriend?"

Nikki stared at him for a while. Her heart felt like it had stopped. She looked at Ron with a blank expression on her face. Then, she slowly nodded.

"Okay."

Ron's face lit up and he cradled Nikki's face in his cupped palms. Nikki closed her eyes in pleasure at his touch. It was certainly much different than Draco's forceful grip. She reached up and rested her fingertips on the back of Ron's hand. She opened her eyes again and looked up into his face.

"Thank you," Ron whispered.


	7. Taking it Slow

News about the showdown between Ron and Draco spread to the other houses even quicker. Draco became even more moody and grouchy and pretty much refused to talk to anyone. However, he had recently taken much more interest in Potions class. Everyone assumed it was to ignore his embarrassment.

Gossip about Nikki and Ron's getting together also fluttered through the houses. Most of the rumors were simple and true: Ron asked Nikki out and she said yes. But a more elaborate story (the ones circulated by the romantics in Hufflepuff and fueled by the Weasley twins) involved Ron heroically dipping Nikki and snogging her right in front of the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry rolled his eyes and said that this wasn't true, but only a handful of people believed him.

At first, there were lots of giggles in the Great Hall during meals, but Nikki soon learned to ignore them. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Nikki were all eating lunch one day and talking about the Potions test that was coming up.

"I have to get a good grade on this test," Nikki sighed as she sipped her pumpkin juice. "If I don't, I'll be on my way to failing the semester."

"It's okay, Nikki," Hermione smiled supportively. "If you want, we can make a study group and work on it together."

Ron slung his arm around Nikki's waist and pulled her closer.

"Just as long as you don't keep her all day, Hermione," he said guardedly. "I'll need to see her too sometimes."

"Well why don't you just join the group too?" Hermione suggested. "I'll bet you don't have the best marks in Potions either."

Ron looked at his plate, defeated. Harry patted his friend on the shoulder.

"I know I'm not usually the one for studying," he nodded, "but I think Hermione is right. We should all form a study group. I've needed to work a bit on the last assignment McGonagall gave us." He added to Ron quietly, "Then you can see your girlfriend whenever you like." He turned his head and winked at Nikki who laughed and nudged him with her elbow.

"Stop it."

"Hey, Nik, have you and Ronnie kissed yet?" Fred called over his shoulder as he sat a bit further down at the table with George.

"No," Nikki rolled her eyes.

"We're taking it slow," Ron informed his brothers. He rested his chin in the scoop of Nikki's neck, sighing softly. "And I don't mind at all."

"Ooh! Lovebirds!" George teased, wriggling his fingers at the couple.

"Go make your nest," Fred chuckled before tucking into his lunch.

"Not a bad idea," Ron mumbled to himself before standing up. He took Nikki's hand. "C'mon. I have something I want to show you."


	8. Gryffindor Tower

The top of Gryffindor tower had a spectacular view from one of the little triangular windows in the spire. One could see almost the entirety of Hogwarts' grounds. It was beautiful. The only problem was that there was very little room and so Nikki and Ron had to sit on the floor.

"How did you find out about this place?" Nikki whispered, leaning into Ron's chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose. Ron had a very nice scent, like freshly mown grass and toothpaste.

"I've been at this school for three years," Ron explained, "and Fred and George have been here even longer. They know the ins and outs of this school like a map. And Gryffindor tower was the first place they decided to explore." He draped his arm around her back and let his hand rest on her toned stomach. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Nikki smiled. She nuzzled her head into his chest.

"So…can I kiss you?"

Nikki sat up and looked at her boyfriend, her eyebrows raised.

"I thought we were taking it slow," she said, puzzled.

"Right, sorry," Ron blushed. "Forget I asked."

"No, it's okay," Nikki laughed. "I mean, I just think it's better if we wait a while to have our first kiss. But it'll be really special, okay? I promise."

"Okay, Nikki," Ron sighed. "I trust you." He hugged her around her waist and pulled her towards him. "C'mere. I have the sudden need to hold you."


	9. The Potions Test

As the first of December fell upon Hogwarts, snow covered the grounds in a blissful layer of white. One winter's morning, Nikki sat at her table between Ron and Harry (who had both been extremely protective since the fateful Quidditch game back a month before) while eating a weak breakfast of dry toast and an egg.

The Potions test was that day and despite how hard she and her friends had studied, Nikki couldn't help being nervous. She had decided to concoct a simple Sleeping Draught and thanked her lucky stars that Professor Snape would have all the ingredients in the classroom.

Suddenly, a mangy-looking owl landed in front of her and held out its leg. A crumpled envelope was attached to it. Nikki hadn't received any mail the whole school year except for the occasional newspaper, but carefully reached out and took the letter. She opened the envelope and read the contents.

_Nikkaya,_

_I noticed just this night that I have yet to write to you about your studies at Hogwarts. I hope everything is as you expected. I'll send a friend to collect you from the train station at the year's end._

_Father_

Nikki sighed and rolled the letter up to put it in her pocket.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. "Bad news?"

"No," Nikki grumbled. "My father sent me a letter. Short and succinct as he always is with me."

"Oh," Harry said, puzzled. "So what did he say?"

"Just that he hopes Hogwarts is up to my expectations and that he won't be picking me up personally from the train station at the end of the year. I wasn't expecting him to. It's rather hard for him to be seen in public lately."

"Famous?" Ron asked, his eyes lighting up slightly.

"You could say that," Nikki shrugged. "Not really, though." She took a deep breath. "And of course he has to send me this letter the day of the test. I'm going to be a wreck."

"You'll do fine," Ron smiled, putting his arm around Nikki's shoulders. "Don't you worry about a thing. You've been studying your bloody brains out."

Nikki nodded and rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

"So what have you two decided to do for your test?"

"Sleeping Draught," Ron replied simply. "It's the only potion I know how to make by heart."

"Me too," Nikki groaned. "And you, Harry?"

"I think I'm going for a burn-healing paste," Harry shrugged. "That should be easy, right? And Ginny burned her wrist accidentally last week, so that's convenient."

"Pretty easy, I suppose," Hermione said as she sat down across from them. She was pouring over her Potions notes and writing things down on a checklist. "I'm going to make a Pepperup Potion. Neville caught a cold while looking for his toad again, so I can use him as my test subject."

The basic setup of this particular test was to mix a potion and use it on an animal or even another student. There were rules, of course, against deadly potions or potions that created permanent affects. It was a bit dangerous and some teachers had petitioned to rule out this kind of test, but Snape was adamant and Dumbledore eventually gave in and let him have it.

"Well, we should probably get to it," Nikki sighed as she stood up. "We don't want to lose any time on the test."

The four got up and walked down to the dungeon where Potions was taught. Snape was standing at the front of the class, his arms crossed over his chest. Lines of cauldrons were set up on the desks and Nikki sat herself at one. Ron and Harry were about to sit on either side of her when Snape spoke.

"Potter, Weasley, opposite sides of the classroom, if you please. I don't want you two blowing the place up."

"But…!"

"Not a word, Weasley. There's a seat for you up front here. And as for you, Potter, take this seat here."

The boys shrugged and patted Nikki on the back supportively before going to the opposite sides of the front of the classroom. Hermione sat down a few seats away from Ron, but Snape didn't seem to care as long as the golden trio wasn't all together in one place. He turned away to look over the ingredients he was supplying to the class.

"Nikki," a familiar voice purred softly. "Looks like this seat isn't taken." Nikki turned around and saw Draco Malfoy sitting beside her.

"Can't you find another seat?" Nikki grimaced.

"Why would I do that?" Draco snorted. "There's no one as beautiful to sit by. Besides, why isn't your _boyfriend_ sitting next to you if you're touchy about your neighbors?"

He looked around to see if Ron was watching before walking his fingers up Nikki's arm and rested his hand on her shoulder. He wound a lock of her black hair around his index finger and leaned in so his mouth was a few inches away from Nikki's ear. Draco kissed her neck just below her ear softly (which made her shudder) and pulled back to focus on his cauldron.

"It won't be long now," Draco sniggered as he pulled out a second, smaller cauldron from his robes, "until your boyfriend _is_ sitting next to you, I suppose."

Nikki wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that or why he was going to make two potions, but she needed to focus. When Snape announced to the class that they could begin their test, Nikki snapped into work-mode. She never took her eyes off her brew except to read labels on the bottles holding the ingredients.

When the time was up, she breathed a sigh of relief and poured out the correct amount of her Sleeping Draught to be tested. She raised her hand to show that she was done. At the same time, she looked over to see Draco had made a boil removing potion. Strange choice…

But she didn't see him slip a bottle of freshly-prepared pearly-white potion into his robe pocket.

Snape walked over and held Nikki's potion up so he could see it better. He then walked over and fed it to an owl, which fell asleep in a few moments. Snape turned around and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Excellent work, Miss Rider," he nodded. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, let's see what you've concocted."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Nikki set her head on the desk and, ironically, fell asleep.


	10. Invitation

When she woke up again, she was in the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George Weasley were causing a ruckus with some of their usual tricks and schemes while Ron patiently sat by her side. When he saw that she was awake, he smiled and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Morning, sleepyhead. You passed out in Potions. Harry and I carried you back up here. We got some strange looks, but the Hufflepuffs were quite supportive. We got a bit of help from that Susan Bones girl. You know, the one in our Herbology class."

Nikki smirked and reached up, caressing Ron's cheek. His eyes closed in response to her touch and he sighed in contentment.

"So how do you think you did on that test?" she asked.

"Dunno," Ron shrugged. "It took five minutes for that bloody owl to fall asleep. I'm not sure what kind of marks I'll be getting for that. What about you?"

"It went rather well," Nikki sighed. _Except that Draco sat next to me_, she thought to herself.

"I'm glad," Ron grinned, running his hand through Nikki's black hair. He saw a certain worried expression in her face and tilted his head to one side, cocking an eyebrow. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah," Nikki said quickly. "Of course. How did Harry and Hermione do?"

"Hermione got highest marks, naturally," Ron rolled his eyes. "As for Harry, I dunno. I think he did rather well. Ginny's burn cleared up after a few minutes, but she said there was a pinching feeling while it worked. I don't think that was supposed to happen. No explosions, though. Nothing too bad happened."

Nikki nodded and sat up on the couch. Checking the time, she yawned and stood up.

"Well, I suppose we ought to be going to Transfiguration. McGonagall will have a fit if we're late again. And I'd feel awful to be missing it when Harry has such an important presentation today." She stood up and started to leave. Ron followed behind her through the door.

He was quiet for a few moments before taking Nikki's hand and pulling her aside.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Nikki smiled. "Anything."

"Well, you know how there's going to be that Winter Dance on Christmas Eve?"

"Yes."

"Well…would you go with me?" he asked bashfully.

"Why wouldn't I?" Nikki chuckled. "I'm your girlfriend."

Ron grinned and slung his arm around Nikki's shoulders.

"Okay. C'mon, then!"


	11. Dresses

It didn't feel like a very long time until the winter holiday rolled around. And it felt like an even shorter time until December twenty-third came. The night of the dance was soon to be at hand and Nikki and Hermione were discussing it up in the girls' dormitories.

"So what are you planning to wear?" Nikki asked as Hermione flipped through the book she had picked up for light reading over the vacation.

"My mum and dad sent me a new dress for the occasion," she responded. "It's in my trunk. You can go take a look if you want."

Nikki stood up and walked over to the foot of Hermione's bed. She unlocked the trunk and began rifling through it until she came upon a crisp, pink dress.

"Oh it's beautiful," Nikki smiled. "Who are you going with?"

"I'm not going with anyone," she sighed. "Harry, Fred, George, Angelina Johnson, and I are all going as a group."

"Hm," Nikki said. "Sounds like a Quidditch-filled evening. Are you sure about this?"

"I'll be around Harry most of the evening," Hermione shrugged. "So I should be okay. Besides, I can always talk with other people as I see them. What are you wearing, Nikki?"

Nikki walked over to her bed and unlocked her own trunk. Reaching in, she pulled out a blood-red/black ball gown. The top only had one arm hoop to hold it up and was colored inky black with occasional shots of red through it. Over her heart, a red flower bloomed. The inky black fabric would disperse unevenly until the red skirt had no more blotches of black on it.

"Nikki, that's lovely!" Hermione exclaimed. She jumped up and touched the dress. "This'll really show off your hair. Did your dad send you this?"

Nikki looked at the dress and shook her head.

"No. I got it a few years back when Beauxbaton was inviting the boys from the neighboring school over for a dance. No one asked me, so I didn't go. Still, it was a lovely dress. So I decided to pick it up. I've never worn it. I just hope it fits."

"I'm sure it will," Hermione beamed. "Ron'll love it. C'mon. Try it on for me."

Nikki went into the bathroom and changed. She zipped up the back of the dress with a wave of her wand and felt it hug her waist snugly, but not uncomfortably. She came back out of the bathroom, feeling the carpeting in the dormitory she shared with her friend under her bare feet. She picked up the front skirt of the dress and turned around in a circle, modeling.

"Oh my goodness," Hermione gasped. "That dress is gorgeous on you!"

"You really think so?" Nikki asked, spinning around again.

"I'm positive," Hermione smiled. "You are going to make Ron faint from just appearing in the doorway."

Nikki craned her neck around to look at her back. The dress did show off her figure nicely. She was a very skinny girl but even she had a gently curved waist to flaunt. She reached into her trunk and pulled out a pair of black sandal heels.

"What do you think of these with the dress, Hermione?"

"I think they'll look perfect," Hermione smiled. "You'll be the belle of the ball, Nikki."


	12. Sudden Changes

The next evening, the girls' dormitory was in a frightening state with all the girls getting ready. The boys weren't as excited, but they were certainly nervous. Nikki looked at her plain reflection in the mirror in the community bathroom the girls had been allotted. She looked down at Hermione who was borrowing some of Lavender Brown's makeup, then back up at her pale, marble features.

"Do you think I should put on some makeup, Hermione?" she asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Do you think I should put on makeup?"

Hermione looked at her friend for a moment and back down at the makeup. She then turned and asked the question to Lavender.

"Maybe a touch of eyeliner to accentuate her dear little eyes," she responded cheerily. She reached into her bag and pulled out a black pencil. "I think this would be the right color. Would you like me to help you?"

Nikki nodded without saying a word. Lavender went to work, carefully smoothing the pencil along the very edge of Nikki's eyelids and flaring it out a bit at the end. She then reached in her bag and pulled out a flaming red lipstick.

"This will go perfectly with your dress," she promised, applying it to Nikki's lips.

"Thanks, Lavender," Nikki whispered as she reached up and tousled her hair softly. The black waves fell into her face slightly before cascading over her shoulders and down her back. "You've been a great help."

"It's time to go meet our dates," one of the other girls giggled as she rushed out the door.

Nikki took a deep breath before following. Her heels clicked on the stone floor of the hallway. When she came to the staircase, she halted for a second. Why was she nervous? She didn't really know. She had a strange feeling that something rather bad was going to happen. But she shrugged it off, held her head high, and glided down the stairs.

Meanwhile, the boys were waiting at the Great Hall. Ron was hiding behind a pillar.

"C'mon, Ron," Harry grimaced as he tried to usher his friend out into the open. "They're not that bad."

"They look like a dress!" Ron exclaimed. "I will _not_ let Nikki see me like this!" Ron's mother had sent him traditional dress robes for the dance. They were brown velvet and had ruffles at the end of each sleeve. The collar was ruffled too and he had a giant bowtie perched at the top of it.

"It's not like she's a stranger," Harry groaned. "She's your girlfriend already. She's not going to care what you're wearing as long as you're down here to greet her. And if you're not, she might get mad. So get out before…Ron! She's here!"

Ron stumbled out from behind the pillar and looked at the girl at the top of the stairs. If it had not been for her sharp, distinctive features, he would've punched Harry in the nose for lying to him. But no, the girl at the top of the stairs was Nikki. Her red and black dress perfectly blended with her milky-white skin and jet black hair. Her blue eyes sparkled through the dark outline of black around them and her eyelashes framed the oval-shaped orbs in a way that made Ron go weak in the knees.

"God she's gorgeous," Ron whispered, his voice cracking slightly. He grabbed Harry's shoulder and pulled him over. "I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can, Ron," Harry rolled his eyes. "Just relax. Believe it or not, that is actually the girl you've been dating for a little over a month."

"She is?" Ron mumbled absently. "I would never have even begun to guess that she was…I mean I knew she was beautiful, but…Bloody hell."

"Tell her that," Harry chuckled before patting his friend on the back. "Here comes Hermione. I'll see you inside." Harry, Hermione, and the rest of their group disappeared into the Great Hall.

Nikki slowly walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Ron. He was staring at her, wide-eyed, so she shifted in her dress uncomfortably.

"Erm…Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," Ron breathed. "You look…amazing."

"Thanks…So do you."

Ron seemed to notice his traditional dress robes again and blushed fiercely.

"Sorry. Erm…I hope they don't embarrass you or anything."

"Nonsense," Nikki laughed. "You look quite dashing. Like an old painting. Very distinguished. Very mature." She reached up and straightened Ron's bowtie before running her hands up to his shoulders. "Now c'mon. Everyone's been waiting for this dance. Let's see what all the fuss is about."

Ron offered his arm and Nikki rested her palm on the top of Ron's hand. He felt so warm compared to her. Nikki smiled up at him before he led her into the Great Hall.

The place had been enchanted to look like a forest in the middle of winter. The dance floor looked like a frozen pond. Nikki's eyes sparkled as she took in the sight. Ron's eyes jerked over to the buffet and he drooled a little bit at the many types of foods set out. There was a huge bowl of reddish-pink punch that many students were getting drinks out of. But the bowl kept replenishing itself. Suddenly, a light waltz began to play. Ron turned to Nikki and offered her his other hand.

"Care to dance?" he winked.

"I'd love to," Nikki smiled.

Ron whisked her to the floor and placed his hand on her waist. Nikki rested her hand on his shoulder and he began to lead her around the floor. Ron didn't let on that he thought he wasn't that good of a dancer. But the pair of them glided around the dance floor like they were on air. Ron even lifted Nikki into the air with such grace and finesse it would've made a swan look like a clumsy oaf. When the song stopped, everyone clapped for the musicians. Nikki stood on her tiptoes and whispered in Ron's ear.

"Do you want to meet me outside?"

Ron looked shocked, but slowly nodded.

"I'm going to go grab some punch and I'll be right there," Nikki purred, cupping Ron's face in her hands.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ron asked.

"No I'll be fine. You go find a nice quiet spot," she winked before heading off to the refreshments table.

Ron slowly walked out of the Great Hall, but once he was out of sight, he leapt up and began to dance around happily. He practically skipped outside to wait for his girlfriend.

Back in the Great Hall, Nikki was getting that glass of punch. She turned around and held her hand up to her mouth, breathing a puff of air and sniffing to make sure her breath didn't smell gross. When she was certain that she was in kissing condition, she ladled a cup of punch into one of the crystal goblets set out for the purpose. When she turned to survey the scene, she found herself face to face, once again, with Draco Malfoy.

"What?" she spat irritatedly. "I really don't have time for this." She set her goblet down on the table behind her and folded her arms across her chest.

Draco surreptitiously slipped his hand into his pocket and withdrew the bottle of pearly-white potion. It was still warm and it had grown stronger over the month. He had made sure that it was close to Nikki in every class they had together. He reached his arms around Nikki who pressed her hands against his chest in an attempt to shove him away.

"Now, now, pet," he grinned slyly, "where's your Christmas spirit?" Behind her back, he uncorked the bottle and felt around for the lip of Nikki's goblet.

"Must've left it in my other suit," Nikki sneered.

Draco pressed against her, finding the glass and bringing the bottle of potion closer to it. He flipped his blonde hair out of his face and brought his mouth closer to Nikki's.

"What a pity there isn't any mistletoe right about here," he whispered lecherously. "What a perfect excuse to kiss you again that would be."

Slowly, he tilted the bottle, spilling the contents into Nikki's punch.

"Get off me," Nikki growled. "I have somewhere I need to be."

"Fine," Draco scoffed, pulling back and stuffing the empty bottle back into his pocket. He reached behind Nikki and produced the goblet. "Your punch, I believe."

Nikki grabbed it away from him and waited until he had walked away before putting the glass to her lips and drinking the whole thing in a few gulps.

From across the room, Draco watched as Nikki set down the glass and began to head for the door. For a second, his face fell. Perhaps the potion didn't work. Then, suddenly, Nikki's face turned as white as snow and she looked slightly ill. She backed away from the door. Perfect. Draco stepped forward and walked up to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, feigning concern.

Nikki didn't say anything, but looked up at him. Her eyes were shining and she slowly reached up and touched his face.

"Yes," she whispered. "I…I feel…"

"Like you were hit by a ray of purest sunlight?" Draco smirked. "I know. Care to take a walk with me?"

Nikki nodded dumbly, leaning on Draco as he led her outside. His arm was tightly wrapped around her waist. Their footsteps crunched in the snow. Quickly, Draco sought out a secluded place. When he found one behind a large pillar, he stepped behind it, taking Nikki with him.

From behind a pillar a few feet away, Draco saw a tuft of red hair stir. He smirked inwardly, knowing that his plan was working out even better than he had expected. He waited for a moment, counting down the seconds…Three…Two…One…

Nikki latched her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to plant her lips squarely on his. Her kiss was rough and passionate and Draco had a hard time pulling away. But he somehow managed.

"Nikki!" he exclaimed. "Aren't you Weasley's girlfriend?"

"I can't be without you, Draco, darling!" Nikki cried as she moved in for another kiss. Draco dodged and tried to unlatch her arms from around his neck.

"But why? Didn't you have any _feelings_ for Weasley?" he asked slyly, putting emphasis on the word to engrain the question and the coming answer into the eavesdropping Ron's mind.

"All my feelings for Ron have melted as the snow in spring!" Nikki wailed as she struggled to throw her arms around Draco again. "And such melting has made way for the blooming flower of my passion!"

"But why should I trust you?" Draco purred, running his hand teasingly up the side of Nikki's face. "If your affections are so flightily given and given again, how am I to know how long your love will last?"

"Draco, please!" Nikki screamed pitifully. "Your hair is like golden silk! Your eyes are like the foggy mist that shrouds the grounds at dawn and I lose myself within them equally as much! Draco, I love you!"

Draco smirked and grabbed Nikki by the shoulders. Her hopeful eyes shined up at him as he leaned in close enough for his lips to tantalizingly brush against hers as he spoke.

"You love me, eh? Then show me."

He pressed his lips to hers and ran the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip. This time, instead of pulling away, Nikki embraced him back and Draco felt sweet euphoria as the girl's mouth opened slightly and her tongue met his. He reached up and held the back of her head in his hand and buried his fingers in her black, silky tresses. His other hand pulled her waist to his before sliding down and resting on the small of her back. Nikki's hands ruffled Draco's hair and she stood on her tiptoes to press herself against him as hard as she could.

As they were kissing, Draco listened into the night. He heard a high-pitched, yet low-volume whimper and the sound of someone's retreating footsteps blundering through the snow. He had won. Triumphantly, Draco smiled into the kiss and allowed his mind and body to fall into the ecstasy that was flooding his veins.


	13. The Traitor

"WHAT?" Harry shouted. He was now pacing back and forth in the boys' dormitory. Ron was sobbing into his pillow and picked his head up just to recount the terrible events of the night.

"A-And then s-she k-k-kissed him!" he blubbered, occasionally wiping his tears on his pillow cover. "S-She said that her f-f-feelings for me were just g-gone and he k-k-kissed her. It was b-b-bloody d-disgusting! He s-shoved his t-tongue d-d-down her throat! I'll _k-k-k-kill _him!"

Harry stormed over like he was going to go down to the common room and wait for the traitor to show up. But then he changed his mind and stomped back over to Ron's bed, plopping down and rubbing his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ron," he said determinedly. "We'll find you an even better girlfriend. We'll show Malfoy that he can't get away with this! I won't let you take this lying down!"

"I don't w-want another girlfriend!" Ron howled. "I w-want _Nikki_!" With this being said he burst into a fresh set of tears and buried his face in his pillow again. His pained, pleading yelps and moans filled the entire castle and the ghosts of Hogwarts wondered if a new member had been added to their ranks. Even Moaning Myrtle pouted in her bathroom at the thought of someone being more miserable than her.

Harry marched down the stairs to the common room. It was either good timing or poor fate that decided Nikki should be coming through the passage to the common room at the same time. Harry ran over to her and grabbed her by the collar of her robes.

"If you weren't a girl, I would bloody clock you," he growled through gritted teeth. "And if I weren't a law-abiding wizard, I'd use the Cruciatus Curse to make you feel the pain that Ron's going through right now. How could you, Nikki Rider? How could you even _consider_ choosing _Draco Malfoy_ over Ron? What's more, what makes you think that you can just totter off while being on a date_ with Ron _and snog that…loathsome piece of filth? Have your morals just disappeared or have you gone completely mental?" He was about to continue, but a sharp, stinging pain met his cheek as Nikki slapped him across the face.

"Don't you _dare_ call my Draco a loathsome piece of filth ever again!" she shrieked. "He's the most wonderful boy I've ever met and I regret the days I have spent with anyone else!"

Harry almost retaliated, but he got a look at Nikki's face. She was paler that usual, which was saying something considering Nikki's skin was normally milky-white. Her eyes were encased in dark circles and her face, although skinny typically, could be considered deathly gaunt. Harry simply stumbled back in shock, his mouth agape. Nikki ran to the girls' dormitories, disappearing up the staircase.

"Hermione will know," Harry whispered to himself when the girl had gone. "There's something wrong here. There _has _to be."


	14. Allegra Yollesgrave

"How is he?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Harry at breakfast. It had been a day since the whole fiasco and Ron had missed the previous day's classes because he refused to get out of bed. Thank goodness Saturday had rolled around and the friends had no obligations.

"Worse," Harry sighed. "It doesn't help that Nikki's constantly hanging about with Malfoy and the other Slytherins now." He glanced over to see the traitor sitting on Draco's lap at the Slytherin table. "Is she even _allowed_ to do that?"

Hermione shrugged. She took a book out of her bag and set it on the table.

"I've been reading up on afflictions like this," she said softly. "Sudden change of affection, obsession, and even her change in appearance. I think she might be under the influence of a love potion."

"That would explain a lot," Harry grumbled, his fingers tightening around the glass of water he was drinking out of as he watched Nikki lean down and kiss Draco on the cheek.

"And it's not just any love potion," Hermione sighed sadly. "All the signs boil down to Amortentia." She flipped to a page in her book which was marked with a long piece of red ribbon. "It's the most powerful love potion in existence. The duration of its effects depend on the weight of the target. Nikki is fairly thin, so I think we're safe to say that it'll wear off in about two more days."

"If Draco doesn't feed her more, that is," Harry snorted.

Hermione sighed and closed her book.

"That _does_ present a major problem. The only way we could be sure of those two days is if we managed to take everything that's tainted with it out of Malfoy's possession. But I don't see how we can do that. We'd have to gain access to his belongings, which are obviously in the Slytherin dormitories. And even if we could get in, we'd have no idea which objects had Amortentia in them. Besides, he'd probably keep them well-hidden so no one else finds and uses them."

Harry closed his eyes as he set his cup down. He buried his head in his hands.

"I'm worried, Hermione," he mumbled. "And it's not just for Ron's sake. I'm worried about Nikki. What if Malfoy always has Amortentia on backup? She'll be trapped with him forever unless he gets tired of her."

"All we can hope to do is wait it out," Hermione whispered, "and get Ron out of bed. It's not healthy for him to be moping around all day."

"I know. He hasn't eaten since the night of the dance," Harry sighed. "We _have_ to find out a way to get at Malfoy's things. We just _have_ to."

Just then, a girl walked into the Great Hall. Her dark blonde hair was pulled up into a fluffy sideways ponytail and her brown eyes were framed by a pair of blocky, black spectacles. A silver locket hung by a chain around her neck. But the most important detail was that she was wearing Slytherin robes.

Harry's face lit up.

"I have an idea." He scrambled out of his seat and walked towards the girl. "Erm…Hi…Listen, I know this may sound strange, but I have a favor to ask…"

"You're Harry Potter," the girl said.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Look, this is rather important so…"

"I'm Allegra Yollesgrave."

"Nice to meet you. Now…"

"Aren't you Draco Malfoy's friend?"

"What? I…" Harry was about to tell her that she was incredibly misinformed, but paused for a second. This might actually work if he played his cards right. He took a deep breath and lied through his teeth. "Yeah. We're pretty close, me and Draco." A sour taste went through his mouth as he said those words. "Allegra, if I may call you that…"

"Any friend of Draco's can call me anything he likes," Allegra grinned. This had to be the most chipper…and most airily headed Slytherin Harry had ever met.

"Yes…Well…" Harry raised his eyebrow at the girl. "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything, Harry," Allegra giggled.

"I lent Draco something and I need it back. But he's been so busy with his…girlfriend," Harry choked, "that I haven't been able to talk to him. Could you possibly slip in the dormitory and get it for me?"

"Okiedokie!" she nodded after a moment of thought. "What is it? A book?"

"No, it would be more like a food…or a drink," Harry added quickly.

"That's an odd thing to lend to someone," Allegra said, cocking her head to one side. "Do you remember what it was?"

Harry wracked his brain. If he was Malfoy, which thank God he wasn't, what would he put Amortentia in for the purpose of feeding it to his girlfriend?

"I think…it was a box of candy or something like that."

Allegra folded her arms over her chest and popped her hip.

"Now _that's_ a little hard to believe," she snorted. "I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I know a thing or two about Draco Malfoy. What would he need with a box of candy?"

Harry detected something out of the ordinary in Allegra's voice. So he nodded over to the Slytherin table. Nikki was now kissing Malfoy up and down his neck.

"For his girlfriend, perhaps?"

"_Girlfriend_?" Allegra gasped. She whirled around and her jaw dropped open at the sight of the couple. "Oh no, no, no, no! This is _not_ happening! He _can't_ have a girlfriend. He _can't_!" She turned back around and Harry saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh…Uh…Come now," he stammered. He wasn't expecting _this_ reaction from a Slytherin at all. "I…Erm…I take it you like Draco?"

"Like?" Allegra sniffled. "No. I _love_ Draco! He's my only reason for being…Well, except for my beloved Mr. Cuddles."

"Mr. Cuddles?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"My pet basilisk," Allegra nodded. She picked up on Harry's shocked facial expression. "Oh don't worry. He's tame."

Harry shook it off. Whether or not Allegra Yollesgrave had a pet basilisk was not the case at the moment. The task at hand was getting Nikki free from Malfoy's spell.

"Well, I let you in on a secret," Harry whispered, beckoning Allegra to come closer. "He's got her on a love potion. And my friend and I think that he's got more of it somewhere in his dormitory. Do you think you could get it and bring it back to us?"

Allegra saluted and marched off. She called back over her shoulder.

"You can count on me, Harry!"


	15. Oops

**A/N: Sorry, ya'll, but this is all for a little while. I'm going away on vacation soon and I need to focus on getting packed. But I promise I'll put more up when I get back. Thanks and happy reading!**

**Comickazi13**

"I have to go, love," Draco whispered as he tried to pull away from Nikki. She had stuck to him like glue all the way down to the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Draco, I can't go a second without seeing you," Nikki sobbed. "How can I survive?" Draco tilted her face upward and latched his lips to hers. They kissed for several minutes before he pulled back.

"Darling, I really must go," he whispered in her ear. He had been teasing her like this all day. He would be attached to her and then suddenly need to go. But not only would he leave, but he would leave in the most tantalizing way that he possibly could. It was tortuous for Nikki and verging on sadistic, but, of course, Draco didn't care.

Without another word, he spat the password and glided into the common room, leaving Nikki crying and screaming pitifully on the other side of the wall. Draco plopped himself on a couch and sighed in contentment. Not only did he have a girlfriend who worshiped the very ground he walked upon, but he also had shown Weasley who was in charge.

But he was a little uneasy. What if someone found his extra supply of Amortentia? He'd be ruined. Nikki would break out of his spell and there would be no telling what she would do to him. Draco stood up and went into the boys' dormitories. He opened the door.

"What are you doing in here?" he shouted, stumbling back at the sight of the blonde girl hunched over his trunk. "Allegra Yollesgrave, get out this instant! My father will hear about this…"

"Oh your ickle _father_ doesn't frighten me," Allegra snarled. She held up a heart-shaped box. "And what is this?" she said in a clipped tone which was quite similar to the one Draco used himself. "Draco's got a girlfriend, has he?"

"None of your business, Allegra," Draco snapped. "Just give it back." He held out his hand, but Allegra refused to hand over the box of chocolates.

"No, I think I'll take it with me," she smirked.

Draco lunged towards the girl and pinned her to the floor. The box of chocolates fell out of her hand and smacked the wall. Allegra struggled under Draco's grip before flipping herself over and sending Draco flying. And unfortunately, he landed on the box.

"Oops," Allegra snorted before sticking her nose up in the air and skulking out of the room. "Enjoy your last few days with her before that potion wears off."

"No, no, no!" Draco shouted as he stood up and looked at the crushed box. It would take him ages to get the ingredients to make another batch of Amortentia. And by that time, Nikki would have learned his ruse and gone back to Weasley. Draco began to panic and he reached for his potions book. He had to get started on more Amortentia and pray that it would be ready in time. It was the only way.


End file.
